


Beati bellicosi (Blessed are the warriors)

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020 [22]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kissing, Magic, Nephilim, Warlocks, mostly at least, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: “What are you gonna say now, eh?“Jessie smiled and hugged herself with pleasure, showing Tommy her newest achievement. All the learning had been boring, reading all this books instead of practicing, but at least there it was now. The Nephilim rune looked like a tattoo on her skin, dark on her rather pale skin, burned into it with her own stele. A lovely tool, better than the wands so many people had written stories about.
Relationships: Jessie Eden/Tommy Shelby
Series: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837063
Kudos: 2
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Beati bellicosi (Blessed are the warriors)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> When I realized that I still can write something for the "Magical Themes" prompt I immediately had to think about this final season of Shadowhunters I finished watching recently. So yeah, this is how this au happened in this fandom.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you gonna say now, eh?“

Jessie smiled and hugged herself with pleasure, showing Tommy her newest achievement. All the learning had been boring, reading all this books instead of practicing, but at least there it was now. The Nephilim rune looked like a tattoo on her skin, dark on her rather pale skin, burned into it with her own stele. A lovely tool, better than the wands so many people had written stories about.

Tommy didn’t want to look too impressed, of course, but Jessie could see his lips curling into a light smile nevertheless. Pleasing enough, it was Tommy, after all. He would never have the same powers, being a warlock, but it didn’t mean that he was powerless at all. Even if some of her friends didn’t truly like him, she really had great respect for him. It were weird coincidences that had led to this turn of events.

She could still remember how they had met, how intimidating he had looked. Back then it had been hard to say what rumors had a grain of truth to them, what was made up, but someone charming dogs and horses didn’t sound good. An immortal who cast spells, unpredictable, even disloyal when it was necessary. Something people had warned her of, but did she care?

Tommy looked charming when he sat at the bar, snapping his fingers to get another drink instead of ordering. How useful, this lovely blue and black swaths appearing from his fingertips. It was his style that caught her eye, though. Not too flamboyant, this coat and suit, no makeup. Maybe he didn’t even need this eyeliners and such stuff because his eyelashes were too long, and the blue of his irides …

This or that way, he knew his spells, was fully aware of how to use his magic the best way. Jessie loved this moments when he came up with something for her, tricks that probably meant nothing to the guys in his field but to her. Made her gasp every time, realizing that there was no reason for oppressing souls of his kind.

It was a war and Jessie couldn’t understand how they ignored it for so long. Didn’t find a way to do anything against it, their conversations tolerated by the others. Some friends maybe even loved it, realizing how their worlds could collide in a beautiful way, but that was it. Yet, there still was some hope in Jessie’s heart, hope born in this nights when they sat on the roof of the institute building, imagining how they could make people of their groups like each other. Were both sick of this hate and rivalry and jealousness, whatever it was, as they went back to Jessie’s room. Tommy would hug her goodbye or even follow her sometimes, closing the door behind them.

Jessie really tried her best to involve him into her life, giving him the chance to be a part of it as long as he wanted. No need to force him, could never be good, but they all belonged together, didn’t they? Even if she had introduced him to more Nephilim than there were warlocks he had acquainted her to, but it wasn’t a problem. Would happen if it was meant to.

“Still gotta show you the new game I bought afterwards, eh?“ Barney really tried his best to make Tommy feel at home, too, and Jessie loved it. Would be useless if she was the only one doing it, she couldn’t wish for better friends. Would do everything to have their lovely group united, Barney being the glue, May the professional and Tommy … yeah, he was Tommy, always helped with his skills.

Tommy nodded. He looked a little bit sad, though, taking another bite of his French toast. Surely felt them staring at him behind his back, all this people who didn’t get that he wasn’t an enemy but a trustworthy ally, loyal, brave and friendly. Jessie loved him for it, for fighting against the clichés and being there with those he loved and cared about.

“Everything alright?“ Jessie didn’t want to make him feel weak while whispering this words, of course, but she couldn’t do nothing, eh? Couldn’t help brushing her fingertips over the back of his hand before she wrapped her fingers around his. “Yeah.“ Somehow it sounded honest, as if he tried to feel better again. As if he just needed such questions, the implied care, to go on. To eat again, letting Jessie do the part in which it was all about staring at the intolerant people in the room.

It was funny how fighting of all things made Jessie forget about this weird moments. Often May helped her, being the nice friend she was, but sometimes she had to do it all on her own, facing the punchbag and hoping that her skills would benefit from it, too.

 _It’s not about anger, it’s about being precise_ , she heard May’s voice in her head. She had said it often enough already, this sentence that Jessie would never forget. Didn’t mean that she acted on her advice, though. Could do it when it was a real fight, but what was the fun in practicing this boring way? Yeah, no fun at all, she deserved more.

Every punch made her feel better, lighter, kicking away this heavy feeling in her stomach. Gasping for breath and doing it all over again, simple movements to keep her mind occupied, keep other thoughts at bay. Could talk about it later on, maybe finding a solution this time, one that was better than just staring at the other Nephilim and being lucky enough so that they didn’t hate her for that. Nothing personal, just her sleeping with someone who _didn’t belong there_. As if it was something bad, as if they were better…

“So that’s the power of this rune?“ Tommy’s voice was soothing every time, making Jessie pause for a moment. Maybe more than a moment as he approached her, not afraid that she could just punch him because of the mood she seemed to be in. Wrapped his fingers around her arm, tracing the black lines while touching her neck with his lips. “Being strong? Or do you just need more practice to be able to keep up with me, eh?“ Oh, silly boy.

Tommy gasped as she pressed him against the wall, showing him who was in charge. A hand on his chest, another one pointing her stele at his throat, as if it were a gun or something of that kind. It would actually hurt, the metal burning his skin when she applied a rune, but she didn’t want to do this to him. He didn’t need all the pain just because he was the teasing guy he was. Wasn’t it one of the reasons why Jessie had fallen for him in the first place?

She smiled as Tommy bent down, forehead against hers, one hand cupping her cheek before giving her a kiss. Made her wrap her hands around his neck, the stele not being between them anymore. He could still feel the cool metal, of course, but the warmth of Jessie prevailed.

It was a reassuring warmth, one that belonged to kisses, relationships and peace to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you watch the show or the movie and maybe even read the books? :)
> 
> Tumblr: @valkrist


End file.
